


Green, Red, White, and Blue?!

by DecepticonWay



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonWay/pseuds/DecepticonWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When thing's seem normal at the Stark tower; leaving Banner and Rogers alone. It seems that thing's get down and very personal. Love, snogging and fluffy things.</p>
<p>A beginning relationship; A battle of love and friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamma Super Serum Love

**Author's Note:**

> I always have a creative mind and this is where it comes from. This is my first Fanfic so I apologize if it isn't the best. I wanna try my hardest here.
> 
> *All American Pancake House New York, is a real franchise.
> 
> Apologizes about it not being long either; My next Chapter will be much longer than this

Banner and Rogers waved from the window as the jet left; which the two turned and went their seprate ways. Steph hanged in her room; fixing her suit up and cleaning the shield while Banner; well, Banner was being Dr.Banner, the greatest mind known to man.

It wasn't until she needed something from him; Dropping the shield, she lugged on in thought. The sounds of her steps echoing; it was quite. Peace and nice; but sometimes she felt the need to have her team back, but she always felt that the day she awoken. Move on and live on; she tells herself.

Coming upon a small opening; lit up the darken hallway and hearing the sounds of Banner, she slowly moved on in. "Dr.Banner?" She called out as she came in; when he smacked into her. The two falling.

A small grunt and breathing came from the two. Dammit! He may turn int-- Her thoughts stopped as she looked into his soft eyes as he was calm. Weed? Maybe.. No.. Ugh, this was.. odd. Her lips parted as her blue eyes twinkled.

She hasn't looked at someone like she was now in forever; not since.. No.. Nope no more.. I can't live in the pass.. but.. he was handsome.. he.. A small sigh came from her.

Banner stood holding a hand out; a concerned look appeared. "Steph?" He asked; Looking up, she looked at his hand. Taking it with a firm grip, she stood.

"Hm?.." Looking away, she let go, backing away. Banner cough; dry, awkward.

"Nothing.. Uh.. You called me?" His brow rose; Steph nodded in his response.

She had to look at him; full on eye contact. In which case it left her speechless. Banner waved a hand in front of her; which led her to a dry cough.

"Right; sorry. Uhm.. you know what.. It's not that important.."

Steph backed up and out; walking fast down back to her room to leave him in an awkward position to think what just happened.

Banner opened his mouth in silence before pointing to the door. He blinked; turning and going back to his work with nothing to say. The sound of breathing filled as that moment hit him slowly. What.. Why.. How? His brain slowly processing it.

Steph sat in her room alone; the night slowly approaching. "Time to eat.." She spoke to herself; in hopes someone would answer yet nothing but silence filled the room. Getting up off her bed; her arms crossed under her chest, she slowly made into the kitchen area.

Banner left his work for the night; making his way. Where he would met her yet again. The girl who left him speechless. Females.. Giving him mixed signals. What was he to think. Right now, right this moment. This wasn't true science. Human science.

"Unf!" The two shouted out as the hit each other again; but this time Bruce went into a mediate breathing relaxation. Steph backed up; no shield, just kitchen appliances. Banner soon got himself back; resting against the table.

"Are you alright?" She asked with caution; searching for something to use as a weapon; He looked up, his eyes yet still that beautiful soft brown. He nodded with no words before turning to retrieve a drink.

"Just fantastic.." He spoke as he pour some water in a clear glass; drinking it down completely. Steph slowly made her way up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry. I jus--" But he stopped her with a finger on her lips as she turned. He caught the look in her eyes; mixed. He couldn't understand. Backing away from the warming touch; Steph turned away, a pink blush appearing on her face.

"No, Don't. I wasn't expecting is all." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Steph felt a smile appear yet she didn't look at him.

"Well.. I'll order Chinese?" She asked before turning to look at him; her smile soft. He returned with a soft smile and nodded.

\--Three hours later (9:30PM)--

Steph and Banner sat on the couch; watching a movie. Which really interested her. The cars that moved fast, the picture. She hadn't been to a movie since the old day's. She smiled and sat back eating noodles as Banner ate chicken balls.

"My god.." She looked at him; beaming.

"What?" His smile nice and friendly; eating happily.

"This movie; It's.. It's freaking amazing! I love this!" She shouted out which resulted him to laugh a little before chewing another chicken ball.

"Agreed." With a mouthful of chewed chicken. Stpeh shook her head; Eating more noodles. Banner laughed when she smirked; looking with a raised brow.

"What?" She asked; after swallowing. Banner pointed with his pinky to her face; a small little noodle attached. "You have a little something there, Steph."

Steph's eye's widen as she frantically searched, but Banner stopped her. "Here.. Let me.." He paused her; her looking to him.

Banner slowly moved in; sitting his noodles down. The warming odd touch of his lips touched her skin. A friction was created; a small light groan fell from her. Her skin chilled to the bone.

Slipping her food down onto the floor; She grabbed Banner by the waist as she pulled him over top of her; the light soft kisses along her neck, god.

Her hips rolling up into his; feeling the hard part. The kisses grew rough, his breathing trying to keep elevated. "Sh..Shit.." She manged; Banner chuckled lightly.

Who knew; This would turn out this way. The soft kisses, the thrust with passion and lust. What a turn on, and better yet, the hulk didn't come out and kiss her. Skin to skin, lips to lips, both taking turns on riding each other. This was.. This was amazing. For the first time, She lost her virginity and to a man she thought would never be.

She fell in love with a monster; yet a monster who was misunderstood. Judged for things he could not control. Anger, emotional stress. Now this opened everything up; A beginning to something new and it was damn beautiful.

The screams; the moans. It came from the two. Leaving the marks of her nails on him; his back scratched up. The night felt endless yet it had too; Banner had to stop soon or the Hulk would come. She didn't want to but she understood this. Leaving the night soft couch behind, the two left for Steph's room.

They did a little finish off before calling it quits; Riding him like a horse in the wind. It felt so slow, it felt amazing. His sounds, the vibrations, it made her moan. The wetness the two created. This love; this was.. It was something unexpected.

"Okay.." He whispered; A hand touching her soft face to make her stop. The girl didn't even pant. Guess the serum sure has good to it; she would liked to at least pant once like him yet she didn't. She smiled as she slowly removed; the penis flopping down. Wet like her vagina.

"Sorry.." She whispered down beside him; her finger light trailing the skin stick. A gasp followed by reaching for her hand. "St.. Steph.." He looked up to her.

"Just.. one more.. Please?" She asked; she gave him a sad puppy look which he caved into. "I promise; Quick." She nodded. Getting on her knees, she climbed over, grabbing his penis. Banner pushed his self into the bed.

Licking her lips; she looked at Banne as she licked the tip. The man made inhuman noises. Never has she heard such things. Amazing it was. Yet it never stopped her; The female continued on. Slowly having it enter in her mouth; the slow suckling. The tongue slowly licking it all over.

Soon; It came to a end. The sounds, the bed rocking. It was over. The two laying side by side. The night rolling over. It came fast; faster than both wished.

"Wake-y wake-y." The voice of the female called out; Banner groaned. Sore to hell. Sitting up; blinking. His head tilted before the blonde figure appeared much better. Steph, Her eyes ever so soft. She looked different to him now. Her smile bright. That night; It changed him and her.

"Come on, I think we should have a shower." Her hand took his. He smiled; nodding with agreement.

"Good idea; Pancakes after. Coffee too. We'll go out instead of just cook." Sorely getting up; he replied.

Steph nodded as she walked with him; the shower already set. "I love that; What a gentlemen." She chuckled as she the naked two got to the showers; pulling him under the warming liquid.

The two chatted about this; what happen and what may happen if the team or S.H.I.E.L.D may find out; His hands on her back as she slowly scrubbed in the soap. The two felt to rule out options; of what may come. They didn't want them to pull them away.

The team; They had a feeling that they would be more understanding, but S.H.I.E.L.D? That was a different story. The people may disagree. Fury may disagree. It was all a punch in the face for the two, having to chat about it.

"But.." Steph said with hope.

"But? It's dangerous. I don't want you to get gamma poisoning because of me. I don't want to kill you or really anyone.." His voice sounded distant; which made her turn to face him. The water hitting her back. She had that disappointed look; the look of, don't say that, don't.

"Don't panic. Banner; please just don't. Not like this. You will never hurt me, I know it. We can work this out. When the Avengers come home; We'll talk, and we'll figure this out. I promise. I won't let anything happen. I'm damn Captain America. I'll be the hero if I need to be." She reached up on her tip toes; kissing his nose.

The two smiled; before Banner kissing her. "Well; My hero. Be ready for the fight that is about to begin. S.H.I.E.L.D and the team, they'll have a lot to say and they may not stop." Banner had doubt this may work but he had to trust her. He /had/ too.

"I'm always ready for a fight; Dr.Banner." She slipped her arms around his torso; resting her head on his chest. A small hum came from her with closed eyes. The Doctor resting a chin on her head as the two swayed back an' forth under the warm liquid.

\-- 6:30 AM--

Banner and Rogers dressed nice; not to nice. Banner wore a button-up shirt, blue tie. Glasses, black pants and black dress shoes where Steph wore a nice blue light dress; the hands held together as they walked to All American Pancake House New York*.

Arriving; the two got odd looks. They knew who they were, but a couple? It made Banner uncomfortable yet Steph smiled; kissed him and pulled him in to order. Perfect place, perfect time. Just.. Perfect everything.

Ordering coffee and plate of food; the two chatted about the future of the relationship; drinking coffee, chewing on the delicious pancakes.

"Well.." Steph paused to swallow; sipping her coffee. ".. We may have just started but wouldn't you like to move somewhere quiet and peaceful yet close enough to New York?" She looked to him as he nodded.

"Agreed but the Stark Tower carries our needs perfectly; plus. A lab in a home. Dangerous." He sipped his coffee which then followed by finishing his pancakes quickly.

"Right; and Dangerous how? Just because Stark has everything doesn't mean you can't stop going to the tower, it just means I want to move in a home. Wouldn't it be nice? You, and me." She smiled.

"Right, but what if.. I don't know.. We want more than just us.." Steph choked on her coffee from his response.

"M.. More?.." Her eyes widen a little when she regained herself.

"Never mind.. We should leave this more when thing's get more serious.." Steph added as he finished. "..And maybe we should leave this for when we get back.."

He wished he never even brought it up; where she reached for his hand. "I'm finished and you look finished too. Let's go home. I heard you have some stuff to finish up anywa--" Banner jumped up.

"Shit!" He shouted; as he ran, paying fast. "I forgot!" He yelled as he ran out the door which Steph followed behind running. "Banner!"

She reached out for him; Trying to stay close in case. Anything in this moment could go south. Anything and she had to prevent it from happening. IF he trips; get's to overwhelmed; A big green ugly monster who isn't really good for talks could come out, rip the city to bits. She would have to call backup and what a mess that would be.


	2. Science, Love, and other drugs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science experiment gone wrong; Stark Tower dissemble, A nice night alone in the apartment.

Banner nearly busted the glass door's down as he made it to the Stark tower. Stay calm, he continued to tell his self but he couldn't. He was stupid to leave a science experiment alone; not even contained. He had hopes that everything was alright, perfect. Everyone seems fine; so maybe it is.

Steph ran after him; Stopping right behind. "Bruce!" She shouted; grabbing his arm. "What the hell?!" She had a confused look. Banner shook his head. Turning to look to her.

"I left a experiment. I just.. I just thought. I need to check on it, and put it into a containment unit. Join me." Banner opened up the door; and without further words, the two followed along into building up to lab. Steph crossed her arms standing beside him in silence. God; maybe dating him wasn't the best idea if she was going distract him from his work.

"God Banner; You freaked me out. I thought something was wrong or maybe you'd go green for a moment." She had to look away when she said it. Disgusted to even think it; she had to trust him. But still; she was right for what she said. It was for the best.

"Sorry. It kinda hit me. I'll warn you next time." Banner leaned to kiss her; she pulled away. Rejecting the kiss.

Banner pursed his lips; accepting what he had gotten his self into. He should have known better. Damn his self.

The elevator doors opened; A intoxicating smell of mixed things slammed them in the face. Steph covered her mouth and nose with her shirt; blocking out the stench where Banner did the same. Banner ran off; which where she followed behind. The smell.. It made her react weirdly. Giggle-y kinda.

Stopping where Banner was; Steph could end the giggling. "My god.." Banner spat out dryly. In this serious matter; Steph stopped. "Christ.." She said with a surprised look.

Before them; a large animal.. human?.. A thing.. was in the room. Steph backed up. "Going to get my shield.. Bruce.." Steph took off leaving Bruce.

This thing; it continually consumed whatever it could in the lab. Object or liquid after object and well after liquid.

Banner pulled his glasses off; ripping his suit off where he then became well the Hulk in his own control. Steph got her shield rushing back; to see the hulk in this cluster fighting with this chemical thing.

She held her shield; blocking on coming.. slime.. stuff..

"Okay.. Dammit.. I didn't train for this!" She shouted which grew the attention of Hulk and whatever was now just created. Hulk snorted smashing repeatedly. Roaring; Steph searched; for something, anything.

Watching the Hulk get slowly swallowed by this creature; Steph felt a pain in her heart. That was Banner inside that green monster; stuck. Indifferent because of what he chose to do. Steph had to act quick. She wouldn't let him die; If he was. She; herself couldn't tell.

Banner was awake; in Hulk. Banner was in control; not the hulk and he had to control that. Inside this disgusting thing; he fought for freedom yet every struggle he made, everything around him tightened. He didn't stop yet; the only thing that kept him going was Steph. The future they could have, everything. The intense love they made.

Steph began to turn on the gas in the lab. "Hulk.." She called out; stopping at the door looking at the monster; making inhuman noises as it began to fly to her. Pulling a lighter; she flicked it open, turning it on. Throwing it in, she ran and jumped. A large boom sounded, the fire alarms went off, screams and water hit her; lying on the ground.

Feeling something scoop her up; Steph coughed. Smiling at the face that appeared in front of her. A hand touch the green skinned creature that took her back down into the streets of New York. Everyone stood around; S.H.I.E.L.D instantly coming and cleaning up the mess.

They were spoken to; Quick easy fast chat. Being told to leave; until the area was contained and cleaned. The two nodded with understanding. Banner now human and half naked; felt awkward. People staring as the three chatted, Yet Steph reassured him with a hand in his.

"You should be lucky, Banner." Steph looked to him; Walking away from the disaster. "Oh? Why?" His brow rose; looking to her with curiosity. Steph shook her head; squeezing his hand.

"If you hadn't changed into the Hulk; Thing probably wouldn't end well. You could have died. See, The Hulk is better than you think. Don't judge him because of when you're not able to control him, yet judge him when you can. You can't help it, people putting you under emotional stress. It isn't really you, yet others. So don't blame yourself."

"I do. I should be able to control him. Emotional stress or not. People die because of him. Others may provoke him yet I should handle him and I can't. I feel weak and a murderer for it. Which I a--" Steph stopped in front of him; Pressing a finger to his mouth to make him stop. She shook her head.

"You're misunderstood, he's misunderstood. It's a conflict." Steph sighed; leaving a kiss as she pulled her finger away; her forehead resting against his.

"My apartment isn't far; We'll stay there till Tony and the team comes back after their long months of training and mission." Stroking his cheek; he smiled.

"Looking forward already." He simply said; humming.

\-- 1:30 PM--

Steph rested against Banner; Eating late lunch. Listening the sounds of classic music from her time. It made her feel good; and to have Banner by her side. It was even better. Closing her eyes; she could hear the sounds echo through the apartment. Banner's breathing, the sounds of the paper turning; the sounds of herself chewing.

"Peaceful.." She said in a quiet tone; Her eyes still closed.

Banner looked to her; Shifting. Closing his vintage J.R Tolkien; The Hobbit book at Chapter Ten. "I agree." Sitting it down on the table by the couch. "I love it; It must have been nice when it was.. you know.."

Steph smiled; handing him over the small box of food. "Yes, I guess. Busy streets, listening to the radio before going out to try to get into the army. Good times. I do miss it sometimes.. Bucky.. Mom.." She fell of into a sad daze of thought. Her time gone; Everyone she knew, gone like that.

Banner watched her; His hand touched hers. The warmth made her open her eyes. "Sorry.." She whispered.

"No. Don't. I think it's fine. My parent's they actually died when I was young, Or I thought. Mom died when I was young because of my dad, my dad.. well I don't care about him. What he did.. I will never forgive him."

Banner huffed; grabbing his book again. "Let me read to you.."

Steph didn't stop him as he began to read; His voice made it sound like the book itself was coming to life. It made her smile; picturing the characters. 

"As they float down the river, Bilbo sees the Lonely Mountain far off. From the raftmen's talk, he understands that the landscape had changed a lot since Gandalf last saw it, and that the dwarves had gotten out of Mirkwood the only way they could."

"Unknown to Bilbo, Gandalf has heard of his trouble and is on his way to help.." Banner paused; Looking to her. She continued to smile; waiting for him. Banner looked back the book; the beautiful paged book with a lovely story line. Banner loved the work put in J.R Tolkien books. It was like a art music work. Combined, dancing as you read. A soft song. It was relaxing.

"... he barrels float to Lake-town, a town of Men that is also called Esgaroth, located on Long Lake. Bilbo helps the dwarves out of the barrels. Thorin, with Fili, Kili, and Bilbo, confronts the town guards and announces that he, the King under the Mountain, has returned and wishes to be taken to their Master."

His voiced began to over power the music; Steph found that nice. How he could do that. Maybe because he was use to it; Before the Hulk, She heard that he did many lectures at universities. Maybe.. Just maybe.. Theories running about. Finding this fun, interesting. Suspense even.. How.. Odd.

"They discover the Master feasting with elves, who recognize their former prisoners. The Master of Lake-town does not want to oppose the elves, but the townspeople insist that Thorin be welcomed. After a couple of weeks, the dwarves know they must go on to the Mountain and they leave, well-provisioned. Bilbo is very unhappy about leaving Lake-town and heading to the Lonely Mountain."

Banner continued yet stop at the knock of the door; Sighing, Steph got up. Banner closed up the book. "Hold on." She said; turning the music off; walking to her door. Opening, Shane Carter, the son of the man who she first loved appeared in front of her. "Yes?" She asked; smiling.

"I just came over; I made a early dinner, leftover's. Mac and cheese if you'd like it." Smiling, he held out a tin foil pan. Steph took it with generosity. Smiling with a nod. "Thank you so much; I'm looking forward already."

Shane nodded; his hands clasped behind his back after handing it. "I hope you enjoy; I do enjoy cooking. One of the many hobbies I have. Free time, what can I do." He chuckled. "Well, when I'm not busy of course."

"Well thank you; I hope we get a chance to have this again. I'll see you later and thank you, again." Steph backed slowly. Shane smiled continued; before he shut the door with a bye. Leaving Steph and Banner alone.

"Neighbor?" He asked; Steph nodded. Walking to kitchen table, she sat the pan down. "Very nice; Lovely boy." She smiled to herself, walking back to Banner.

"Oh.." His voice lowered; sinking into the comfortable solid yet fluffy object.

Unable to hold back a laugh; She climbed on top of him. "Is Banner jealous?" Her hands cradled his face; kissing him tenderly.

"Uh.. no.. Of course not." His voice was a whisper; pursing his lips at her kiss.

"Sure, Sure Banner. We will say that; because even jealousy will turn you into the Hulk." She felt the shift of uncomfortable from him under her.

"Right.." He coughed; Wrapping his long arms around her waist.

Steph laughed; pull herself away from his hold. Fixing her shift, she moved over to the music player; putting a nice soft slow song on. Filling the room, she could feel a change in the room. The silence was taken out; with surprise Bruce's arm wrapped around her waist. "May I have this dance with you?"

His voice was soft; his brown eyes lighten. Steph was taken away from this offer, from this.. all. The last time this happened.. The last time.. The past.. No.. She can't dread over this. A smile appeared. "Yes, you may."

Taking her hand in his; The two danced the night away. The song playing, her head resting against his muscular chest. It was a great night. Despite the disaster from earlier, She felt great, and as did he, again. Alone, the two. It was something she liked. The world no longer existed to them; The room blocking out their troubles. The windows sealing the sounds of the screeches and screams. Tonight; It was their night to do what they wanted again. Tony, Nat, clint, all off else where having their fun. No longer about, no longer bothering them.

"I didn't think you danced.." she whispered; breaking the speechless dance.

"I do.. But I never had a chance to show anyone, or.. girl.." He hummed softly; his chin resting upon his blonde hair.

Her smile grew; her eyes closed. "I'm some special girl.."

His smile was soft. "Indeed.. Indeed.." His voice whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I go into Chapter Three; I will move a month into their relationship. I won't be able to do the day to day. But; I'll do a quick fast track of what happens in the next chapter. I'm just super busy is all. Thank you for reading; Enjoy your day!
> 
> Possibly doing a quick chapter 1- 4 of what happens to the Avengers


	3. Surprise For The Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph awoke; Naked within a small bedroom, Banner's arm around her. "Morning.." His voice sounded amazing, turned her on really.
> 
> Steph smiled largely. Kissing him, thumbing his cheek. "Morning baby.." Her voice whispered.
> 
> Sitting up, Steph stretched. Her blue eye's scanned the room; "What a mess." Her face disgusted from the night before. Pulling herself from her bed, she began to pickup. "Come on Steph, we can clean up later." Banner insisted, sitting up himself. "If i'm going to live like this, with you, I won't be living in a after math of a scientist tornado." Banner snorted.
> 
> "I'm going to make breakfast. Clean up Bruce. I'll come back and check on you." Steph threw his things at him; Dusting her hands off. Leaving, Steph didn't just want to make breakfast, but there something else. She noticed herself different, moods, and she hasn't been feeling well, the smells of meat, it just throws her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skipping for a reason. I was late on writing and I wanted to do a timeskip anyways. It'd be easier. Steph got pregnant from her last sex with Banner. They don't have it often because of Banner's problem and agreed. They do cuddle and do simple things. They plan out when to have sex and how many time's and what day's.

\-- A month later--

Steph awoke; Naked within a small bedroom, Banner's arm around her. "Morning.." His voice sounded amazing, turned her on really.

Steph smiled largely. Kissing him, thumbing his cheek. "Morning baby.." Her voice whispered.

Sitting up, Steph stretched. Her blue eye's scanned the room; "What a mess." Her face disgusted from the night before. Pulling herself from her bed, she began to pickup. "Come on Steph, we can clean up later." Banner insisted, sitting up himself. "If i'm going to live like this, with you, I won't be living in a after math of a scientist tornado." Banner snorted.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Clean up Bruce. I'll come back and check on you." Steph threw his things at him; Dusting her hands off. Leaving, Steph didn't just want to make breakfast, but there something else. She noticed herself different, moods, and she hasn't been feeling well, the smells of meat, it just throws her off.

Looking over her shoulder, she kept her head down. Slowly making her way, Steph scooted to the bathroom. She bought a test not long ago. Sitting, she made herself comfortable. A sickness grew in her belly, doing this behind Bruce's back, It didn't feel right, but she wanted to do this, in case. Then if it really was, she could ready herself instead of having the element of surprise.

What took minutes felt like hours; Steph wiped after, getting up and flushing, she watched the stick. Nothing, it was still analyzing. Making a face, Steph sat it down to wash her hands. Finishing up, She grabbed it. Walking to the kitchen of the tower. Maybe that would take her mind off of it.

\--Half Hour later; 9:30 AM.--

Steph sat the test between her legs; Smiling whilst she ate looking at Banner which who smiled back. The two chat, wondering of the Avenger's journey. It has had been some time. The worried yet knew they could be fine. "I hope you do really like it." Steph chuckled, Banner made her fell fantastic. "I love it. It's amazing. Thank you, I'll have to repay with my cooking skills, maybe even.. use the spatula.." Banner winked. Steph chuckled, shifting.

Banner enjoyed doing that to her; Using whatever he can to make her turned on. It was a small joke.

Steph's smile disappeared. A feeling in her stomach appeared; A sickening feeling.

"Steph?" Banner asked, worried. Reaching a hand out to her.

Steph looked up; Taking his hand, watching him thumbing her hand with gentleness. Her thoughts roared, 'Maybe I am, I did miss my period last month. But I did has it light this month. But.. This is confusing. I need to read it, I have to.'

"Steph, Babe, are you okay?" Banner asked again.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right. I just don't feel good. Stomach feels funky."

Banner nodded; Reaching over to kiss her hand.

Steph stood; pulling her hand away. Not again, her thoughts screamed. Covering her mouth, Steph looked all over. Banner stood, ready to follow. He had dealt with this for sometime. She had been able to keep it down, but not now. Running, the other followed her to the trash near the sick. The female let it out. Banner stood behind, holding her hair, patting her back. Comforting her.

Steph didn't want him to see her like this; It made her feel odd. Tears whilst she let it out came.

Finishing, Banner sat by her side. Steph waited before officially moving away. Coughing, she wiped her mouth and eyes, looking to Banner. Disappointed, hurt. "Come here." He held his arms out to her. Steph reacted, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing. She didn't ask for this, she didn't want it. It just happened and she's sorry for it.

Banner hummed, patting her back. telling her it would be okay. comforting her. Some of it, helped. "I would kiss you, but I don't want to pass my puke-y breath onto you." The two chuckled. "There's my Steph. We should see a doctor. It's been two months." Steph pulled her head back to look at him.

"No, I'm fine Bruce. It's probably nothing. I'm sure of it."

"Steph, I know you don't want to go, but ma--'

"Bruce. No. I'm fine. It's nothing that you should worry about."

Her mood's shifted instantly. Getting up and away from him; Steph walked to the chair. Picking the test up quickly, she walked off leaving Banner to the mess. "Steph.." Banner stood; reaching for her, yet she disappeared, gone. With a sigh, he cleaned up. It confused him, to see her like this.

It didn't make sense. Was it him? Maybe it is. His mind raced with thoughts. He loved her so much and wouldn't change that. Maybe he should be careful. Maybe this is all his fault. What if he gave her bad sex. Dammit this confused him as hell.

Steph laid on the bed of Bruce's room; The sickness gone yet the odd feeling there. Was she ready to see? This could turn bad. Banner may hate her, breaks up with her. Leaves her. This, ugh, she couldn't figure it out.

Slowly bringing the small stick to her face; The female took a deep breath. Okay, I can do this. She told herself. Her body froze at the results. Positive. 2-3 months. A great wave of sickness hit her like a bat. Sitting up; She sat the stick down. It took her a few moments. Looking down, Steph ran a hand across the bare skin of her stomach. "I.. I'm.. Pregnant." Her voice whispered.

Looking to the door; She hoped she did whisper that. She didn't want to tell Banner. Not yet, maybe, should she. She tell him later. It'd be right. He could be busy after all. That is what he is. A busy busy man. Always.

\-- Three hour's later. 12:00 PM--

It grew to become lunch. Steph showered and dressed herself. She was getting ready to tell. Wait another few hours, have dinner, surprise, Banner you're going to be a daddy! Steph ran this all through her head. Hoping that all would go great yet she seen other ways, go terribly wrong.

Steph slowly stood. Taking a deep breath, she paced. This was her time, this was it. Tell him, just tell him. She repeatedly told herself, yet she paused. Turning to hear a knock, Steph quickly stuck the test in her pants from behind. Smiling to see Banner, He came in with flowers and chocolate. "Look Steph.. I.. Uh.. I'm.."

Steph smiled, chuckling. Walking up to him, she placed a single finger on his lips. "Bruce, I'm sorry. It's not you, It never have been. It's me. Emotional, crazy, out of whack." Kissing him, she stroked his cheek with care. "I love you Bruce Banner, you will never make me think different." Banner smiled at her words. Kissing her with a passionate kiss, Steph took the items from him. "Can we cuddle?" Banner nodded.

"Of course." Banner walked to her bed, Steph sat down next him.

"I love you, Stephanie. I can't thank you enough."

"For what?" steph's brow rose.

"For everything, for this."

"You're welcome, baby." Saying that word made her sick to her stomach, yet she smiled.

Cuddling; Steph hummed happily.

Banner smiled. Happy as he ever truly could be.

"I.. I have something to tell you." Steph hesitated. Her heart began to thump in her chest. She felt like she could feel it. Banner looked to her, his brown eye's soft, a bright relaxed smile. Steph took a deep breath, a feeling of throwup in her throat. 'Yes?" His voice was calm, it made her swoon but it wasn't time for that. "I..." Steph paused.

Banner sat up, worried. "Are you going to be sick again?" He asked, like he was ready to be a her hero. Steph shook her head. "No.. Banner.. I.." She used his last name. Something she barely does. She was worried he would get all emotional and bang, Hulk right there. Taking deep breathes; Banner took her hand. "What.. Steph, talk to me, baby, please." He begged. She felt bad.

Reaching behind her; Steph stuck a hand down her pants. "Bruce.. Don't get panicked, or.. emotional. I.. I wasn't feeling best for the last month and today and I.." She pasued. Banner only nodded, responding with 'Mhm.' His voice carried worriedness. Steph slowly pulled a pregnancy test out. ".. hadn't have my period in sometime. I thought and thought, and searched up my symptons.." She paused again. In this time, at the worse moment ever, The Avenger's came back, and you wouldn't believe who they were searching for.

".. and found some results. I tried a method and.." She held out the test to him. Banner looked confused. She wasn't sure to smile or cry. ".. I'm pregnant, with your baby." Bam it felt like a brick hit her. Banner paused. She looked to him. It looked like he was processing what she had told him. It took him two to four minutes. "..Oh my god.." He said and then shouted. "Steph, you're pregnant! With.. With my baby?" Steph nodded. Banner kissed her, which confused her the most. "My god. I.. I.." Steph couldn't help but chuckle at his response.

A voice, robotic sounding came from their doorway. "So, that's you two been doing while we left." Steph quickly pulled away; Standing at her team. "Congrulations on the radioactive fetus." Iron man said. Looking to Banner, She looked down. A wave of disappointment hit her. What now, what will happen, The female was confused. She wasn't sure. Her hand touched her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she slowly cried at the thoughts now. This was all on her, all her fault. Iron man seemed disappointed, but in that suit of armor, he always seemed disappointed.

"To be exact sir, She is two months and five day's in." Steph; Using her other hand, cover her face. Sobbing quietly. She felt hurt, was this a gang up or something. Feeling a cold metal hand, she looked up. Frightened her a little. "Steph.. We're all in this together. We are a team, a family." He whispered. The cold iron hand touched her's where it laid on her stomach. Steph smiled, pained but smiled. Everyone, and yes, including Thor, hugged. A group hug, A family hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best and tried my hardest. I hope you all understand. I felt like I rushed a little. As I said, I did try.


End file.
